Shinonome Rei
Girlfriend Beta Profile Shinonome Rei (東雲レイ) is a 2nd year in Seiou High School. She belongs in the Cool type. She does not belong to any club or simply called a Go-Homer. Being a computer geek, she's already interested in computers since 2 years old. Her hobbies are mostly computer related, such as Hacking, Exploring Computer Bugs, and so on. She's also taking an interest in LISP programming language. Her computer skills is said to be on a very high level where she's also earned "High School Hacker" nickname and she can operate computer easily, just like she's moving her body parts. Her favorite foods are Pepperoni Pizza, while she dislikes Oolong Tea. Her favorite school subject is Math, as expected from a hacker. She's particularly not good at socializing with people and had a bit childish personality. According to Ameba, Shinonome Rei image is modeled after her seiyuu Kitamura Eri. Her interest in punk and rock music, her hairstyle, and her favourite colours is one of the clues to be seen. She's very well attached with Himejima Kinoko. Shinonome Rei Stock ® Card.jpg|Shinonome Rei Stock ® Card Shinonome Rei Stock (R+) Card.jpg|Shinonome Rei Stock (R+) Card Shinonome Rei Stock (HR) Card.jpg|Shinonome Rei Stock (HR) Card Shinonome Rei and Kitamura Eri.jpg|Shinonome Rei and Kitamura Eri Shinonome Rei by QP Flapper.jpg|Shinonome Rei by QP Flapper Shinonome Rei drawn by Kitamura Eri.jpg|Shinonome Rei drawn by Kitamura Eri Shinonome Rei Room.jpg|Shinonome Rei Room rei.jpg|Shinonome Rei first anime appearance Cards File:No.208 Rei.jpg| File:No.209 Rei.jpg| File:電脳少女 Rei.jpg| 電脳少女 File:GW13 Rei.jpg| GW13 File:GW13+ Rei.jpg| GW13+ File:内心感謝 Rei.jpg| 内心感謝 File:春の遠足 Rei.jpg| Spring excursion File:春の遠足+ Rei.jpg| Spring excursion+ File:ｷﾞﾘｷﾞﾘ登頂 Rei.jpg| ｷﾞﾘｷﾞﾘ登頂 File:林間学校13 Rei.jpg| Forest school 2013 File:林間学校13+ Rei.jpg| Forest school 2013+ File:夜の余興 Rei.jpg| 夜の余興 File:No.1469 Rei.jpg| File:No.1470 Rei.jpg| File:探索電気街 Rei.jpg| 探索電気街 File:ｽｷｰ教室 Rei.jpg| Ski Class File:ｽｷｰ教室+ Rei.jpg| Ski Class+ File:意外な動き Rei.jpg| 意外な動き File:ﾈｯﾄｹﾞｰﾑ14 Rei.jpg| Internet game 2014 File:ﾈｯﾄｹﾞｰﾑ14+ Rei.jpg| Internet game 2014+ File:辛辣指揮官 Rei.jpg| 辛辣指揮官 File:ゴスロリ14 Rei.jpg| Goth lolita 2014 File:ゴスロリ14+ Rei.jpg| Goth lolita 2014+ File:ｺﾞｽﾊﾞﾝﾄﾞ Rei.jpg| ｺﾞｽﾊﾞﾝﾄﾞ File:海水浴14 Rei.jpg| Sea bathing 2014 File:海水浴14+ Rei.jpg| Sea bathing 2014+ File:海中逃亡 Rei.jpg| 海中逃亡 File:ｱｽﾚﾁｯｸ Rei.jpg| Athletic File:ｱｽﾚﾁｯｸ+ Rei.jpg| Athletic+ File:無念のﾘﾀｲｱ Rei.jpg| 無念のﾘﾀｲｱ File:ﾊﾛｳｨﾝ14 Rei.jpg| Halloween 2014 File:ﾊﾛｳｨﾝ14+ Rei.jpg| Halloween 2014+ File:働く王様 Rei.jpg| 働く王様 File:ﾎﾞｸに任せろ Rei.jpg| Leave it to me File:ﾎﾞｸに任せろ+ Rei.jpg| Leave it to me+ File:ｷﾗ★ｶﾞｰﾙ Rei.jpg| Kira ★ Girl File:文化祭14 Rei.jpg| Cultural festival 2014 File:文化祭14+ Rei.jpg| Cultural festival 2014+ File:ﾒｲﾄﾞ苦難 Rei.jpg| ﾒｲﾄﾞ苦難 File:ｸﾘｽﾏｽ14 Rei.jpg| Christmas 2014 File:ｸﾘｽﾏｽ14+ Rei.jpg| Christmas 2014+ File:機嫌回復 Rei.jpg| 機嫌回復 File:猫ｺｽ15 Rei.jpg| Cat cosplay 2015 File:猫ｺｽ15+ Rei.jpg| Cat cosplay 2015+ File:存在の危機 Rei.jpg| 存在の危機 File:格闘ｹﾞ-ﾑ Rei.jpg| Fighting game File:格闘ｹﾞ-ﾑ+ Rei.jpg| Fighting game+ File:ﾊﾞﾄﾙｵﾝﾗｲﾝ Rei.jpg| ﾊﾞﾄﾙｵﾝﾗｲﾝ File:お花見15 Rei.jpg| Ohanami (cherry blossom viewing) 2015 File:お花見15+ Rei.jpg| Ohanami (cherry blossom viewing) 2015+ File:公園宅配 Rei.jpg| 公園宅配 File:自炊に挑戦 Rei.jpg| Challenge for self-catering File:自炊に挑戦+ Rei.jpg| Challenge for self-catering+ File:電脳ｸｯｷﾝｸﾞ Rei.jpg| 電脳ｸｯｷﾝｸﾞ File:ﾊﾞｰﾍﾞｷｭｰ15 Rei.jpg| Barbecue 2015 File:ﾊﾞｰﾍﾞｷｭｰ15+ Rei.jpg| Barbecue 2015+ File:手作りの味 Rei.jpg| 手作りの味 File:ｹﾞｰﾑｼｮｳ Rei.jpg| Game Show File:ｹﾞｰﾑｼｮｳ+ Rei.jpg| Game Show+ File:興味津々 Rei.jpg| 興味津々 File:夏フェス Rei.jpg| Summer festival File:夏フェス+ Rei.jpg| Summer festival+ File:熱・暴・走 Rei.jpg| 熱・暴・走 File:ｻﾊﾞｲﾊﾞﾙﾊﾞﾄﾙ Rei.jpg| Survival Battle File:ｻﾊﾞｲﾊﾞﾙﾊﾞﾄﾙ+ Rei.jpg| Survival Battle+ File:情報を征す Rei.jpg| 情報を征す File:昔の記憶16 Rei.jpg| Old memories 2016 File:昔の記憶16+ Rei.jpg| Old memories 2016+ File:黒歴史、乙 Rei.jpg| 黒歴史、乙 File:ｽｲｯﾁｶﾞｰﾙ Rei.jpg| Switchgirls File:ｽｲｯﾁｶﾞｰﾙ+ Rei.jpg| Switchgirls+ File:よく行く店 Rei.jpg| A frequent shop File:よく行く店+ Rei.jpg| A frequent shop+ File:夏夜の学園 Rei.jpg| Summer Night's Academy File:夏夜の学園+ Rei.jpg| Summer Night's Academy+ File:細工は流々 Rei.jpg| 細工は流々 File:神輿祭り Rei.jpg| Mikoshi festival File:神輿祭り+ Rei.jpg| Mikoshi festival+ File:電池切れ Rei.jpg| 電池切れ File:ｲﾙﾐﾈｰｼｮﾝ16 Rei.jpg| Illumination 2016 File:ｲﾙﾐﾈｰｼｮﾝ16+ Rei.jpg| Illumination 2016+ File:謀ったな！ Rei.jpg| 謀ったな！ File:ご当地ｸﾞﾙﾒ Rei.jpg| Local gourmet File:ご当地ｸﾞﾙﾒ+ Rei.jpg| Local gourmet+ File:お次の味は Rei.jpg| お次の味は File:ﾅｲﾄｱｸｱﾘｳﾑ Rei.jpg| Night aquarium File:ﾅｲﾄｱｸｱﾘｳﾑ+ Rei.jpg| Night aquarium+ File:ﾊｲﾃｸ賛歌 Rei.jpg| ﾊｲﾃｸ賛歌 File:ｷｬﾝﾄﾞﾙｱｰﾄ Rei.jpg| Candle Art File:ｷｬﾝﾄﾞﾙｱｰﾄ+ Rei.jpg| Candle Art+ File:撮影禁止！ Rei.jpg| 撮影禁止！ File:夏祭り17 Rei.jpg| Summer festival 2017 File:夏祭り17+ Rei.jpg| Summer festival 2017+ File:たまになら Rei.jpg| たまになら File:ﾁｬｲﾅﾃｨｰ Rei.jpg| China Tea File:ﾁｬｲﾅﾃｨｰ+ Rei.jpg| China Tea+ File:ﾊｲﾌﾞﾘｯﾄﾞ！ Rei.jpg| ﾊｲﾌﾞﾘｯﾄﾞ！ File:振袖 Rei.jpg| Kimono 2018 File:振袖+ Rei.jpg| Kimono+ 2018 File:代打ﾖﾛｼｸ Rei.jpg| 代打ﾖﾛｼｸ File:シスター Rei.jpg| Sister File:シスター+ Rei.jpg| Sister+ File:サボり推進 Rei.jpg| サボり推進 File:ｻﾏｰﾃﾞｲｽﾞ Rei.jpg| Summer days 2018 File:ｻﾏｰﾃﾞｲｽﾞ+ Rei.jpg| Summer days+ 2018 File:快適どころ Rei.jpg| 快適どころ File:ﾅｲﾄﾌﾟｰﾙ18 Rei.jpg| Night pool 2018 File:ﾅｲﾄﾌﾟｰﾙ18+ Rei.jpg| Night pool 2018+ File:無意識に Rei.jpg| 無意識に File:創立記念18 Rei.jpg| Anniversary of the establishment 2018 File:創立記念18+ Rei.jpg| Anniversary of the establishment 2018+ File:お遣い特権 Rei.jpg| お遣い特権 File:ﾚｵﾀｰﾄﾞ18 Rei.jpg| Leotard 2018 File:ﾚｵﾀｰﾄﾞ18+ Rei.jpg| Leotard 2018+ File:高くつくぞ Rei.jpg| 高くつくぞ File:ﾊﾞﾚﾝﾀｲﾝ19 Rei.jpg| Valentine 2019 File:ﾊﾞﾚﾝﾀｲﾝ19+ Rei.jpg| Valentine 2019+ File:ﾊﾞﾚﾝﾀｲﾝﾄﾗｯﾌﾟ Rei.jpg| ﾊﾞﾚﾝﾀｲﾝﾄﾗｯﾌﾟ File:特別な場所19 Rei.jpg| Special place 2019 File:特別な場所19+ Rei.jpg| Special place 2019+ File:特別な二人 Rei.jpg| 特別な二人 File:お見舞い19 Rei.jpg| Medicine 2019 File:お見舞い19+ Rei.jpg| Medicine 2019+ File:好きにしろ Rei.jpg| 好きにしろ Category:Cool